


Bittersweet

by cassyblue



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Other, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyblue/pseuds/cassyblue
Summary: A moment in between the hustle and bustle of setting up the new republic





	Bittersweet

Breq slips into Seivarden’s quarters silently. Seivarden looks up from the report her decade had given her to review. This is a surprise. Normally it is Seivarden who seeks out Breq. But tonight, their watches didn’t align. Actually, with the formation of the new republic and with the business with the conclave, Seivarden hasn’t been able to see Breq as much as she’d like. They’ve both been busy in different directions. Sometimes, Seivarden curls up with Ekalu so she doesn’t feel completely alone. Her Amaats are wonderful in their own way and there’s also Tisarwat. Although they are her friends it’s not the same as Breq. Seivarden completely trusts Breq and Breq is her oldest friend at this point. Ekalu wouldn’t understand some of the things like Breq would. Tisarwat is a kid even if she had the Lord of the Radch invade her head. Which, uh, that makes things awkward sometimes. All Seivarden has wanted for the past month or so is to just have a quiet moment with Breq alone and without any business or politics. 

Seivarden has just dressed for her shift. She has a little bit before she needs to go on the bridge.She figured she may as well start on reviewing the reports. But then Breq came in. Breq stops at the counter and draws out Seivarden’s tea set which was a gift from Ekalu without greeting. Seivarden says, “Breq?”

“Seivarden.” Breq replies with a flat expression as she starts to warm the water for the tea. Not much of a greeting but it is so lovely to hear Breq’s voice. Seivarden has replayed the messages from Breq when she can’t sleep. Breq’s voice soothes her. It’s been a constant since Nilt. Nilt seems so very long ago. Sometimes Mercy of Kalr will relay information about Breq’s daily activities as a small gesture of kindness. 

“You shouldn’t. Here let me.” Seivarden rises to take over the preparation of tea. She prefers to prepare the tea. It is relaxing, familiar. This is their ritual. Seivarden makes tea as Breq relaxes. Most importantly, she’s finally mastered getting the tea brewed to Breq’s taste. It's a small way to show Breq her affection. For other people, Breq’s stone face can be hard to read, but Seivarden knows when she is pleased. It gives Seivarden a fuzzy feeling to know that Breq is pleased with her efforts. If anything, Seivarden is eager to please. 

Breq gestures “no” with her gloved hand. Seivarden sits back down uncomfortable, “You should rest, Breq. Medic will be after you about your leg.”

“I will be fine.” Breq replies as she measures out the leaves. But they are not leaves from the allocation that Seivarden received upon joining the Mercy of Kalr crew. The tin still has its lid firmly shut. Instead, Breq has produced a box covered light green paper. The aroma is familiar. She hasn’t had this tea since…since before she was pushed into stasis. 

One of the things she did upon revival was search for the blend just to have a taste of home. Her home was gone. Surely the tea still had to be on the market. But in a thousand years it disappeared. Seivarden hadn’t been able to find it anywhere, even outside of the Radch. It was a sign that everything she had known was gone. 

“Breq...where did you find that tea?”

Breq looks over at Seivarden, “I bartered Sphene for it. It is surprising what cousin has in its holds.”

Breq carefully pours the tea after a few moments of silence. Seivarden takes the tea bowl gingerly. She sips it. The earthy taste brings back memories of the Vendaai estates she grew up. The gardens unfold before her that she ran through with her sisters and cousins. The delicate camellia blossoms scatter petals on the ground under the neatly pruned trees as the breeze blows through. Laughter comes from the patio where her mother and aunts would sit and gossip under a cascade of wisteria. She sips again trying not to cry. 

Breq sits down next to her and rests her chin on Seivarden’s shoulder. This tea is brewed perfectly to Seivarden’s preferences. It is bittersweet, a taste of things so long gone, so perfectly bittersweet. Only Breq would know how to make this cup perfectly. The instructions that Seivarden gave as a young lieutenant to Justice of Toren are still in Breq’s memory. That seems so ridiculous that Breq would remember something so small in the grand scheme of things. Seivarden blinks back tears, “You remembered.”

“Yes, I remembered.” Breq replies. 

Seivarden chokes up, “Thank you, Breq.”

Breq presses her forehead against Seivarden’s cheek, “You’re welcome.”

Seivarden laces her fingers through Breq’s as she finishes the tea. They sit in relative silence. Breq hums under her breath as Seivarden cradles the tea bowl in her loose hand. Sometimes she is astonished that Breq cares about her. It’s the small things like the tea that reminds Seivarden when she starts to feel that perhaps her affection is unrequited. Mercy of Kalr tells her that she is being foolish when she falls into that mindset. But it’s hard not to when she barely see Breq. But this tea wasn’t a small gesture. It was large. Seivarden knows that she was never Justice of Toren’s favorite. And yet, here Breq took the time at the end of her shift to make tea so perfectly. She bartered with Sphene of all entities to get the tea. Seivarden feels so warm inside even though she’s still crying. Breq loves her in her own way. Seivarden kisses Breq’s forehead softly. Breq’s lips twitch ever so slightly into what Seivarden knows is a smile.


End file.
